About Prince Izana
by Lubuscat
Summary: Prince Izana has spent his whole life doing what was necessary for his position.. What will happen when one day he finds himself desiring a certain red haired herbalist that has just entered the palace. She has no noble title and his Brother Zen os also in love with her., How far will the crowned prince go to be with her? (Shirayuki x Prince Izana) (rated m for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Prince Izana Wistiria stood upon one of the many balconies that overlooked the courtyard, his head propped lazily upon his chin. Sometimes he felt as though his whole life had been closing in around him, everything was so premeditated, so linear. There were moments he wished he could walk away from everything, even if only for a moment.. his position, his people, his cage of an identity.

Below him he could see his younger brother Zen running to catch up with the red haired maiden that had recently taken a position as a physican for his palace. He felt a pang of envy churning somewhere deep within him.

His brother, despite carrying similar burdens of being a member of the royal family, still had vast amounts of freedom he'd never be allowed as crowned prince. One of those freedoms was her.

Shirayuki..

Her name spun around his head for a moment leaving him dizzy. She was unlike anyone else he'd ever met. Some strange combination of a sweet, gentle humility and a juxtaposing brazen fire. Izana had, had only a few interactions with her since she'd come to the palace..but he'd watched her. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about her that twisted him, threw off his balance and melted his icy core.

Izana thought about the first time he'd summoned her to meet with him. He had every intention to hate her, to unravel her manipulative strategy to advance her position through Zen. Instead, he'd felt something strange and curious.

He'd held a flower up to her as she defiantly looked into his eyes. She asserted herself instantly with only a faint twinge of nervousness..

" you must be Zen's big brother.." Shirayuki said.

A part of him felt a minor jolt at her disregarding acknowledgement of him. Testing Izana from the first sentence.

" what an adorable way to address me.." He said poignantly.

They exchanged a few passive aggressive words.

Him: making it abundantly clear that his intention was to expose her and take her far from Zen.

Her: making it abundantly clear that despite Izana's status as future king.. She would not budge an inch, managing to also let him know she was not here to gain position nor power.

Shirayuki's emarald green eyes unnerved him, he'd felt his heart skip as she trained them on his own. Immediately his interest was peaked.. 'what type of riddle do you have for me?' He mused.

The crowned prince knew right away why his brother would be taken by her though he was unsure the younger Wistiria could ever be capable of truthfully solving the mystery she would prove to be.

... snapping back to his reality he saw Zen gently twist Shirayuki to face him.

With slight annoyance in his dark cerulean blue eyes, Izana leaned toward the edge of the balcony to listen for the dialogue that was eventually bound to come.

"Shirayuki.." Zen said as his whipped her around.

She was startled out of her daze of studies about local plants for the medicinal purposes of headaches.

" Oh Zen... !" The red haired girl said " I didn't expect to see you this early.. did you finish signing the official documents you were assigned?"

"I've done a fair amount.." he said teasingly.

Her eyes looked stern for a moment.. even from the slight distance Izana could see the slight shift of her disposition.

" Zen.. I think it would be best if you were to finish before coming here.." she said. " With your brother back in the palace, I feel as though any perceived slip especially while with me will immediately catch his negative attention..."

Zen let out a dramatic exasperated sigh.

" trust me, Shirayuki, my brothers negative attention on me was present before you were ever even here. He's never seen a point in my desire to leave the palace to interact with the very people we govern. He thinks im foolish and reckless.. young and insolent."

Shirayuki placed her hand upon his arm lightly as if to offer some silent reassurance. "I'm sure it is not out of a lack of love for you.. i would think he simply wants to protect you." " ..To see you become a fit prince."

'Shes right' Izana thought.

" Regardless.. i don't want you to think this has anything to do with you being here or not. If it wasn't you.. he'd be chastising me for some other obscure offense."

The red haired maiden allowed her hand to slip off of him. " Still, with everything you've done so far for me.. the last thing I'd want is for Izana to pick a fight with you over my being here. We both have to be more cautious-"

Zen cut her off abruptly. " I can meet you later then.. i don't want my negligence to reflect badly on you. He'll get used to you though...eventually" he smiled. " Once he sees your character he'll have no other choice."

Yet to be determined.. Izana mused...

After he watched his brother saunter away he found himself walking down the ever familiar stone steps that led to the central court yard where he'd watched them. The crowned prince wasn't sure why.. but before his mind couldn't allow him to reason with his actions he found himself halfway to Shirayuki .

Hearing his heavy footsteps Shirayuki once again was pulled from her book. With a quick glance around, her eyes froze on his form. He could tell she was startled by a the realization that it was him who was approaching this time.

" Prince Izana-" she said hesitantly. He could tell she was nervous.

" I can see you are deep into your studies this morning.. .Shirayuki" "I trust our medicinal library has been deemed worthy of your exploration."

"Ye-yes." She stammered. He felt an odd satisfaction about the fact that he potentially through her off kilter just as much as she to him.

" From commoner, to court herbalist to.." he paused. "To next intended of the second prince of this nation.. i am interested to see how the that last part will play itself into existence." Izana said cooly.

Her face reddened to a hue similar to her hair.

"I-I'm sorry?" She asked obviously taken aback by his bold shift in subject.

" I saw you with my brother just now, the two of you seem like lovers meeting in secret.." he chuckled humorously.

Her green eyes blazed as she looked at him now.. obviously irritated by his implication that that was what she was after. "If you saw, then I'm sure you couldn't have missed me persuading him to return to his duties.."

He smiled cruelly.

"-So you don't deny you're his lover then?" He threw back quickly.

To an outsider Izana would have sounded much more like a jealous lover than a ruler concerned for his brothers title.

She looked at him incredulously now. " Zen and I are friends.. the boundary of which you speak has not been breached nor could it.. how can i forget my lowly standing when i have people constantly remind me of my common background .."

Prince Izana felt like he was on fire. A match lit from her burning red hair. Who was she to speak to him in that tone.?. she had obviously forgotten whose property shed currently been standing on..

He closed the distance that had been between where theyd stood. He was intoxicatingly close to her now.. close enough to smell the floral scent that lingered around her small frame.

" Obviously forgotten enough that you'd deem it appropriate to speak to me in any manner you see fit." He said not backing down.

Unnerved by his closeness she found herself looking away reserving herself to backing down, if only a little.

"Im sorry.." she said coldly " it seems i might have forgotten myself after all. My mother once told me it was useless to dispute with someone who is unreasonably stuck in their own narrow perceptions"

He pulled her chin up to face him again. His blue eyes bore into hers with an intensity she had yet to know. And despite his obvious anger he could not help but be aware of how soft her face felt or how a strange heat passed through him as he felt her jagged breath hit him.

" had my perceptions been narrower i would commence to say that you would not be standing here now. Do not forget that despite Zen's ability to protect you from others in this palace his rank can not shield you from my ultimate word."

The words sank deep and despite the desire to put him in his place for his rudeness she had felt at home here and did not want to return to her homeland.

Shirayuki drew a narrow breath "You're right your highness.. forgive my imprudence. I am growing to love this country, as well as all that i am learning here at the palace. I do not wish to jeopardize the bit of joy i had come to find here."

Prince Izana dropped his hand from her face and eased away from her a bit. Winning an argument simply by forcing his status and power down her throat felt oddly dissatisfying.

"Whether you stay for now will depend on your own ability to do your job effectively as an herbalist, but it would be best if you remember that is your ultimate role in being here.. any extra curricular activities that do not pertain to your duty may eventually have consequences, and though i seek to be just, i have no qualms about doing what is necessary for my kingdom to operate effectively, is that clear?" Prince Izana asked her.

Shirayuki's eyes softened for a moment.

"I know... and part of me also knows somehow..that the hostility of your tone with me really does come from your love for Zen..for your country..." She said.

Izana's looked at her perplexed ..taken aback by the sudden flip in the argument..

But before he could say another word she continued. "Even knowing it, i can't help but take it personally.. we've only spoken a few times.. i guess i don't want you to believe I'm trying to harm things that are dear to you. I would like it if one day, my capabilities as an herbalist could be useful to your kingdom, to Zen, to.. you."

To me?

..to me.

A sudden idea came into his mind.. he would get to the bottom of her quickly enough. For Prince Izana was good with riddles.. he would have the answer even if it required a bit of deception on his part.

" I will hold you to your word then.. if i ever were to need your services, im sure as any other court herbalist you would drop all else for the health and safety of your future king.." a sudden mischievous gleam entered his countenance.

Confused by this Shirayuki replies in the only way she can to such a remark. "...yes."

Good enough for him.

With that Prince Izana turned on his heel and walked back into the palace.. but not before he could stop and speak to Ostir, his head private guard.

"Ostir, i need you to do me a favor, i need you to get your hands on an herb for me.. 'gierlder root'." He whispered.

"But sir, is that not the plant that creates fake poisoning symptoms..?" Ostir questioned.

"Yes...precisely." Prince Izana said with a haughty half smile.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Prince Izana needed something to make him feel alive.. even if it meant he would have to falsely come somewhat close to his own death. He looked down into the palm of his porcelain hand at the gierlder root Ostir had brought him earlier. He began to mentally create a narrative to the fable he was about to write.

'..what am i doing?' Izana asked himself in a moment of clarity.

-A thought that was shut down quickly by telling himself this was to find the true motives of this commoner that had intruded into his palace.. into his mind, and into some unknown part of him hardly even he knew.

Would he really do this?

Yes. 

For once in his life he wanted to walk just a little, just slightly, off his narrow path.

...

Izana called his brother Zen into his study.. if he was going to do this he would have to remove all obstacles that could stand in the way.

"Brother.." the first prince said now looking at Zen. " As you know the annual festival in the Kingdom of Sionne will be approaching in the upcoming days. Due to our newly formed ties i wish to show our support by having you attend."

Irritation rose to Zen's face immediately.. he of all people knew of his younger brother's hatred for these types of affairs.

"It is important you go." Izana continued. " The kingdom of Lasxaus has increased its hostility towards us after we blocked trade. We need to present ourselves now more than ever as a Kingdom of strength through our alliances."

Zen sighed loudly in protest but knew that there was no use.. he would have no other choice but to go.

"May i atleast choose who i will be bringing with me?" He asked Izana.

"I'm afraid i have already chosen for you."

"Don't worry, your two closest friends will be attending." The first prince said quickly.

" that will hopefully minimize this blow for you..."

He watched his younger brothers face fall slightly. Izana was sure, if not certain that some part of him had wanted to bring a particular red haired girl along with him. Unfortunately, she could not go, for she was the central character in this whole ruse.

"Is there any part of my life you haven't planned out?" Zen asked him bitterly.

Prince Izana's eyes darkened.. he couldnt help but lash out a bit now.

"Take solace that you will never have the luxury of knowing just how much smaller my cage is compared to your own, sweet brother."

The second prince looked away dejectedly. There was no need to argue that point. Even as boys his older brother had never been allowed to do anything he may have truly wanted. He was forced to study while Zen ran around with the other palace children in the court yard gardens. God forbid the future king bleed his own blood.. perhaps his brother would have been different then.. perhaps more human.

"I'm sorry.." Zen said suddenly.

"When will i be leaving?"

Izana looked up at him through his blonde veil of hair. Slightly surprised at how quickly his brother had resigned himself to the request.

"Tomorrow."

..

The next day Prince Izana watched his brother through a small window as he entered the carriage to take him to Sionne. A pang of remorse struck him hard for he knew that Zen didn't deserve what he was to do to him. He knew that in all their years he had never seen him show interest in any woman as much as he'd shown Shirayuki . But the jealousy he felt towards his brother was enough to continue on with his plan.. afterall, what has Zen ever lost?

In his life it would seem, Izana would be forced to play the villain.. because he didn't truly know what it could mean to actually love.. he'd never been given it. Instead he'd been brought into this world as an instrument-a puppet for a role he'd never even chosen.

He stared again at the gierlder root before infusing a generous amount into his own tea. The smell was musky, the taste would undoubtedly be terrible.. he must be insane.

It wasn't too late.. he could go back to his books, to the slow quiet death of his soul.. watch the people around him live substantial emotional lives he'd never know. He couldn't call himself happy but perhaps almost deadened enough to sleep walk through his own existence painlessly.

But she made him feel things.. in their short combative interactions, Shirayuki managed to shake him awake and he didn't know why. Izana needed to know. Afterall, wasn't it worth it to atleast once fight for his own humanity?

With a deep intake of clean surrounding air he swallowed the mild poison. The crown prince drank his tea quickly, not stopping once to taste it, nor to regret it.

The pain was immediate.. a sharp burn wove through him at an alarming rate. He'd have to act quickly. Izana hid all evidence of the tea then with a strikingly loud howl he doubled over to his side before crashing to the floor.

..


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It was 11 pm when Shirayuki was roused from her sleep. She'd been reading a book on the health benefits of garlic and had no idea when she'd even fallen asleep. With hazy eyes she saw a familiar palace guard towering above her.

Izana's private guard? What was his name again? Why was he in her bed chamber at such a late hour?

Her first instinct was to think something had happened to Zen. He had been by earlier in the morning to tell her that he'd been sent by Izana to Sionne.

Could something have happened on his way? Her heart began to thud wildly in her chest.. if anything happened to her friend it would be devastating. Though she was still unsure of her feelings for him, she did know he was the first person to ever treat her with a sense of normalcy. Her whole life she'd been looked at as a commodity.. some strange thing because of her red hair. Zen was the only person who ever saw her.. not just a physical asset she'd been genetically gifted.

"I'm sorry miss." The guard said with an air of urgency. " I need you to come with me. Your skills are needed, we do not have any time to waste."

The fear began expanding within her. "Sir, i-is it, is it Zen?! Did something happen to Zen?!"

"No, Miss.." he said breathily " it is Prince Izana.. We believe he's severely ill."

Shirayuki thought some form of relief would come from knowing that Zen was safe.. but instead her distress had not eased.

The red haired maiden had not been close to the crowned prince.. in fact, some part of him unsettled her in a way she didn't fully comprehend.

It must be her annoying desire to have him aprove of her somehow. Not since her early childhood had she felt such an overwhelming need to be shown such a thing. But it annoyed her that he saw her as a manipulative commoner looking to use his brother to better her social rank. It annoyed her more that he was intimidatingly handsome.. it was insult to injury to hear him put her in her place while towering over her with his broad shoulders and his frustratingly alluring face.

She wanted to hate him.. maybe, just maybe because she believed he'd hated her unjustly first.

Shirayuki was temporarily pulled from her thoughts as she struggled through the palace attempting to keep up with Izana's guard. She was led into some part of the palace she had never been.. if possible it was even more decadent then the rest of it she had seen. Shirayuki had the vague understanding that she was now in the first Prince's private chambers.

She was led into a room finally that looked much like the patient rooms she worked at during the day. The wall was lined with what seemed small samples of just about every medicinal herb from the other sector of the palace she'd just left.

Then she saw him.. laying on a large white bed, for once looking quite defenseless.. there was Prince Izana. Some part of her was overwhelmed suddenly by this task.. where was his private physician? There were far more experienced herbalists who could treat him..

Shirayuki looked at at the guard before asking him these very things.. afterall could she handle holding this country's future king's health in her own hands?

" Sir, wait.." she began. " where is Izana's private physician? Shouldn't she be here to attend to this matter? Would she not be better suited?"

Overhearing her Prince Izana spoke weakly from beneath his bed sheets. "Better suited.. yes, within the palace at this time.. no."

The red haired maiden shook her head in slight disbelief.. where could she have gone? All herbalists were to live in the Palace.. how could she not be here?

The guard spoke up trying to save the prince from extending himself. "Izana sent her along with Zen.. He wanted to make sure no harm could come to his brother while he was away..so he sent his finest herbalists."

Shiriyuki pulled her palm down her face.. how could this have happened?

"Why would he do such an irresponsible thing?!" She asked hardly hiding her anger.

"Miss, you've seen the royal family's medical history.. Zen is the only one primarily mentioned out of the two brothers for a reason.. outside of two minor colds.. Prince Izana has hardly ever fallen ill."

He was right.. oh wow. He was completely right. Immediately she was pulled back to reality and rushed to the crown prince's side.

She had to think quickly. She needed to feel his head and make sure he wasn't running a fever. But for whatever reason she felt herself hesitate before touching him. Memories flashed back of the intense look in those oceanic eyes as he'd held her chin when they'd argued two days prior.

Shirayuki pushed the memory aside.. he was just another patient she told herself.. he needs help right now.

Her shaky hands neared his face and as she brushed his golden plated hair aside she heard his breath hitch for a moment. 'Is he nervous too?'

Prince Izana's beautiful face was flushed red. His forehead was scaldingly hot.. it was worse than she had presumed.

Shirayuki turned away for a moment and called to the guard who was still somewhat near the door way theyd entered. "Guard, i need you to assist me.. i need a bowl, fill it with the coolest water you can find and get a small towel.. we need to bring down his temperature."

As she watched the guard scurry to do what she'd ask him, she forced her attention back to Izana. His eyes were barely open.

"Prince Izana.." she said trying to wake him fully. "Are you experiencing any pain in your throat or body?"

His pit-less blue eyes trained themselves on her slowly.. his voice.. usually seeping with cutting sarcasm sounded so frail and husky.

"No throat pain." He said. "My body.. my body hurts."

"..w-where? Where does it hurt?" She asked him.

He pulled the covers away from himself slowly. She couldn't help but blush slightly at his action but she waited for him to show her.

Startling the red-haired herbalist he suddenly took her hand into his own. With her hand for added support he pushed his shirt up slowly revealing a large angry red rash all along his right side.

Jumping up, she pulled her hand away from him and raced towards the wall of herbs.. she had to mix a blend and create a cream to calm his rash. Shirayuki picked up a few varying plant extracts and a muddler and shakily began to mix.. she grabbed aloe to use as a base remembering that it had the ability to aid in discomfort and inflammation.

Then, returning to him she once again looked at his side.. the rash was trailing upwards to an unseen place. She knew he'd have to remove his shirt to have full access for the application.

"Um, do you mind-removing your shirt?" The red hair herbalist asked. Her face felt like it was on fire from embarrassment at the question.. how did she end up here in this situation?

She could see him smirk through his pain..some part of him was enjoying seeing her squirm. Shirayuki desperately wanted to get up and walk away.

"Could you help me?" He asked softly.

Vaguely aware that he was abusing his privileges she still had no right to refuse him given the situation. She'd have no choice but to cater to his request.

Shirayuki bent over him and wrapped her hands beneath his arms to help prop him to a sitting position. She could feel his breath on her neck as she hoisted him up.. her eyes closed for a moment subconsciously savoring the feeling of it.

Her hands then slid down his sides gently to where his shirt has ended. The material felt soft as she rolled it up along the length of his hard abdomen.. then with a swift motion it was off.

She scanned him for a second..even with the rash that was taking over his body she could not deny he was handsome. The unaffected areas revealed a unique shade of porcelain draping over ridges of perfectly formed lean muscles.. she doubted Zen looked like this without his shirt much less any other man she'd met.

He caught her looking at him..Making her eyes flicker away for a moment in an attempt at some form of modesty that was now long lost. Mentally returning to the situation at hand Shirayuki grabbed the bowl with the ointment and tipped her fingers into the cool concoction. She then slowly began to smear the slick blend along the side of his chest down to the edge where his pants began.

Feeling him shudder slightly she smiled a bit. "Im sorry, i know it's cold..but this should minimize some of the irritation on your skin."

He looked at her with heavy lidded eyes knowing fully that his shudder had come from an inner struggle against his own arousal and not a chill.

Shirayuki continued to move her hands across his form. The rise and fall of his chest felt hypnotic. At a certain point she was unsure if she was still touching him because she couldn't stop herself or if it was because it was still necessary.

His guard suddenly pulled her out of her daze. She had nearly forgotten him.

In his hands were the towel and bowl she'd requested. " Miss, is there anything you still need me to do?"

She still wasn't completely sure what he had.. It seemed like a cold at first.. but the rash didn't make sense.

Shirayuki shook her head.. 'No.' Then went back to tending for prince Izana.

She wrung out the cold towel and gingerly pressed it against his forehead hoping this would break the fever. 'His eyelashes are so long..and his nose was perfect.' She mused.

Shirayuki had to make sure he was going to be okay. Zen would never forgive her if his brother died under her care.. and she knew more importantly, that she likely wouldn't forgive herself.

"You're staring." Prince Izana said with a bit of humor in his voice. "Will I survive this?"

"I believe you'll be fine.. it seems like a virus or allergic reaction of some sort. I think once we break this fever it should cease to be so concerning."

The crown prince suddenly lifted his right arm and placed his hand over Shirayuki's, (where it had been resting on his forehead). She was alarmed for a moment and couldn't help letting out a soft gasp.

He slowly brought her hand down to the side of his face just beside his lips. "My life is in your little hands, my sweet."

She felt his lips on her hand and turned about 100 shades of red as she felt him kiss her palm.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Prince Izana would have regretted how lousy he felt at the moment if it wasn't for the small red haired woman sleeping propped up next to his bed. Her hand was still on his forehead holding a now dried out towel. They had managed to break his fever a few hours earlier after she worked tirelessly at his side.

She deduced that his ailment was caused by an allergic reaction though she hadn't been sure to what.. there was no way she could have known that gierlder root had been the culprit.

He watched her steadily rising and falling as she slept. As much as he hated to admit it she seemed quite competent at her job and she was quite patient with him. He'd hoped that this experience would have made his strange feeling toward her diminish. He'd hoped to demystify her existence so he could get back to his daily life forgetting her... but it had been so long, so long, since he'd been shown care that it had done the opposite. Izana had gotten to see a different side of her, one that was tender and gentle. He liked it.

The way she'd looked at him as she touched him hours prior made him want to take her then and there. The crowned prince knew somewhere, that she had felt it too..that there was some mutual fire between them waiting to combust. He'd enjoyed teasing her, pushing her just enough to expose anything she might have felt.

Suddenly Shirayuki lifted her head and looked up at him almost as though she'd sensed him awake.

"Prince Izana.. you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm much better.. though there is still some pain over my chest and side."

"Let me check you." Shirayuki said while placing her hands on his forehead again.

She smiled.

"Your temperature is back to normal..this is good."

"I had an decent physician to care for me." Izana pointed out.

"Let me check on the rash.. i might need to reapply more of the cream I'd mixed you."

Izana pushed the white sheets down off his torso to allow her to look over him. The rash was still quite visible but he wasn't worried.. it would be gone naturally in a day or so.

"Allow me to reapply more.. it seems that it is still there. Once you're better we will have to test you for allergies.. in the mean time ill have to swap out all of your bathing products, perfumes, and re evaluate your food to make sure you do not re-affect yourself."

"Ok." He said as he watched her run her hands over him again. "Physicians orders."

She blushed every time she touched him.

"There..hopefully the rash will fade in a few days.. i'll have your guard grab you more water. We'll need to flush out your system to speed up the process."

"Of course.. thank you. And...I apologize for having you come here so late. You must have barely gotten any sleep. If you want you can go to your bed chamber.. i think i'll be fine now."

She looked at him for a moment, there was a gentleness about her green eyes. "I'll stay.. just in case there are any changes i want to make sure I'm not far."

He smiled.. he didn't want her to go but he also didnt wan't her to lose anymore sleep. Before he knew if he found himself shifting over in his bed afterall, it was large enough to fit another.

"Then you may lay beside me.. given the circumstances it shouldn't be too wildly improper. You should rest."

Shirayuki hesitated. " I don't think I could do that.. i should be fine here on the chair. I don't want you to worr-"

Izana pulled her arm and before she knew it she was laying beside him. There was a look of sheer horror in her eyes that made him chuckle.

"W-what...I-I don't, what if..what if someone were to come in, they would get the wrong idea. If youre trying-"

"-I'm not trying to do anything." He said cutting her off yet another time.

"Ostir, my guard is keeping watch by the door, no one is allowed to enter without my direct permission and no one is currently aware of my condition except for the both of you."

Shirayuki paused "why?"

"We've blocked trade routes with the kingdom of Lasxaus. They have started a war with an allied kingdom where they are crippling their economy and actively harming innocent civilians. We had to take a stand against their brutality by setting them back..our trade routes offer Lasxaus one of their leading source of income."

"Right now, they are looking for any opportunity to expose weakness in Clairence. If they believe or hear that I am ill in some way they will not hesitate to use it as a chance to attack." Prince Izana told her warily.

"That must be difficult..always having your guard up in order protect your people.."

Shirayuki looked at him with sympathetic eyes as she laid beside him.. for a moment she forgot about how scandalous it was that they were sharing a bed.

"My whole existence is a sort of masquerade. My life has never been my own.. that is my burden to carry so long as i am to be king."

"I never thought about it that way. I guess no one is truly free. In our own way we all have something which binds us."

" Yes...My cage is golden but it still has the same vertical bars.." he told her.

Izana felt himself inching closer to her, some part of him felt raw and exposed and he couldn't help but want for something more..some kind of intimacy. He had remembered a part of himself suddenly that had wanted to be understood.

He saw Shirayuki's mild shock as he drew nearer. He didn't know whether he had gone too far in his actions but he felt bold in that moment.. some part of him beyond doubt knew that he had truly wanted her. That his curiosity, that the fire he'd felt in their first interactions had been a subconscious hope for love. This invoked a sort of deep striking fear within him-but right now he'd push it aside.

"Prince Izana..what are you.." Shirayuki's voice was shaking.

"Shh.. don't worry. I dont have any intention to compromise you. Could-could you just stay here, like this, for awhile?"

Her resolve wavered. He looked so child-like, so vulnerable she couldn't help but stay. In her mind she told herself that it was just for a moment.. that he was sick and just needed comfort from really anyone.

"Just for a moment.." she said. But before she knew it the fatigue of the night caring for him had caught up to her. Her heavy eyes suddenly fell closed and she was sound asleep breathing evenly beside him.

He watched her for a long while.. she looked so small and delicate next to him. Izana was happy that she had laid beside him. It felt so normal in a way for her to be there. He didn't want to give her up to Zen.. he didn't want his brother to marry her, to share a bed like this with her one day. The thought of it tore at him in such an agonizing way.. but at the same time Zen had found her first.. could he actually do that to his own brother? And if she did in fact love the second prince would he be so selfish as to prohibit their happiness?

It felt wrong but he didn't want to stop..what if...what if she could possibly feel something for him? He shook his head.. it wouldn't matter he thought.. she wouldn't be a "suitable" bride for a king. Shirayuki had no name.. no status. His parents would never allow such a union. Zen might very well get away with it if he fought hard enough.. But things were very different for him. There was no hope in it, no use in day dreaming about a life he could never have with her.

For right now though.. he just wanted to take in this moment. Prince Izana ran his hands through her hair.. it truly was a unique shade. He'd seen copper hair before but never crimson, not like this. If people were valued for their rarity instead of name.. he was certain he'd be bowing to her instead of the other way around. The fates were cruel in that way but that was a lesson he'd already learned long ago. And once again, not for the first time, he had wished for a different name.

Then out of nowhere he felt her body shifting.. she reached out and wrapped herself against him, slender arms now around his waist. Izana felt his heart beating heavily against his chest. Was she awake? He thought suddenly.. But as he peered down he saw she was still fast asleep.

"Mmmnuh.." she mummbled against him.

He grinned.. probably looking like a bumbling idiot. The crowned prince allowed himself to ease against her and he too, found himself now fading into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5.

Shirayuki woke up slightly disoriented. She paused for a moment realizing she had arms around her..Prince Izana's arms around her.

His whole body was snug against her. She could feel his chest behind her back rising and falling..and warm. His breath was against her neck suddenly sending goosebumps down her spine..

The scent of lavender and eucalyptus radiated from him and filled her nostrils. She felt slightly dizzy in all of these foreign sensations. Shirayuki knew she should probably pull away but she found herself frozen in it. Inwardly she panicked upon realizing that there was a part of her that was enjoying this strange moment.. she felt safe with his arms clutching her waist.. she felt like ..like she was home.

Shirayuki felt something for him, she knew. Despite being aware of how silly it was she couldn't help it. It was almost like an inward knowing. She was magnetically pulled to Prince Izana in a way she'd never been with anyone else. There had been this overwhelming desire to prove herself worthy in some way when she believed she no longer cared how people perceived her. It was also partially she mused, because she believed they were both similar in a way. His name had the same effect as her red hair.. they were both prisoners to some superficial layer that hid who they were in actuality.

There were a few moments when he'd been vulnerable with her.. she wanted to peel back the layers even more. 'Who are you really..Izana?' She rolled herself around to face him.. he didn't even look real.. His skin was fine porcelain, his eyelashes were so long and hiding eyes that were so deeply and painfully blue, his nose was narrow and turned up just lightly in the most perfect curve, his mouth looked soft and always carried just a slight bit of cynicism.. his golden hair.. she knew would have been white like Zen's if the sun hit in enough.. if he'd been free to roam outside like his brother was. Shirayuki couldn't help it she took her fingers and ran them lightly through his hair.. it was long. She paused for a moment to make sure she hadn't woken him with the gesture then resumed realizing he was still fast asleep.

Had he been shown much affection? Had he ever been loved by a woman? He seemed too confident and assured to not have had any experience with one..But she didn't want to think about that. Right now this was all there was and it wouldn't last long..so she wanted to stay right here.

Suddenly she felt him wake up.. she didn't have enough time to pull her hand away before his eyes were already on her. She'd been caught red handed.. he wasn't saying anything though. No quick witty remark or even worse anger.. just silence. Shirayuki was sure his magnetic blue eyes were going to burn all the way through hers. She couldn't even breathe..

Prince Izana took her hand that was in his hair.. she expected him to pull it away in revulsion.. but instead something else happened that she never could have imagined even a day prior..

Izana took her hand and pulled her to him so that her chest was pressed flush against his. Shirayuki was sure she was noticeably shaking as she felt his breath against her lips.. they were so close..so close.

He inched his other hand to her face then slowly pulled her bottom lip with the edge of his thumb.. Prince Izana looked at her lips for what seemed an eternity than moved in towards them.

What?

He...he's.. 

kissing me?!

Extreme shock rolled through her.. it took her a second to react back to him. Only a second though because his lips were too soft to not want to feel.

Once he realized she was returning the kiss he grew hungrier.. Shirayuki felt his teeth gently pulling to gain entrance. His tongue slid in...hot, and sweet in her mouth.. rolling around in these slow melodic circles. Occasionally he'd pull back to nip at her bottom lip before resuming his exploration inside her.

Shirayuki's whole existence felt like it had shattered.. she didn't know anything could bring her as much joy as her plants.. she didn't know she could want to be consumed by another person in this way.. she wanted to melt into him.. to stop time.. to not wake up in the chance that this was a dream.

Her first kiss was the crowned prince..

Her first kiss was

Izana.


End file.
